The Cell Phone
by Blondi94
Summary: It all starts with a cell phone. What happens when Bella decides she can't go on livng and Edward follows after her? Many twist and turns that i won't spoil. A few mature themes. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another New Moon alternative. Beware involves the theme of suicide. Hopefully you enjoy the story which beings when Bella goes to the Cullens instead of Jacobs in chapter 7 of NM. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga. I'm not SM so I own nothing but copies of the books.**

Bella's Pov

It was foolish for me to come here, especially when things were going so…well…ok-ish. Now that I was here there was no going back, I just couldn't. The door to the Cullen hose was locked but none of the windows were so I crawled through. It was more frightening being here alone then it was full of vampires. It seemed like there was a magnetic force pulling me through the house room by empty room, to the 3rd floor and the last door off the hall. I knew not to expect anything there, so I was very surprised to see that nothing in the room had changed. The room even still smelt like him.

This was all too much. Why the hell did I come here? Now, I couldn't make myself leave. That's when it finally hit me. I pull myself put of Edward's room, constantly reminding myself I'd be right back, and to my truck. In there I kept a bottle of sleeping pills Dr. Gerandy prescribed back in September. With my plan in mind I hurried back up to Edward's room. If I was actually going to die this time I would like to be somewhere I was sure it was all real.

I thought I could do this right away, but being in the room just wasn't enough. I wanted to see his face on last time. Almost frantic, thinking if I took too long people would come looking for me; I searched his room for a picture

I couldn't find a single one.

It was getting late and I was almost tired. My time to search was out. I sat one the couch and tried to relax. I looked around the room, which was very dim now, when something caught my eyes. A tiny silver cell phone on top of a piece of paper. Without thinking I picked it up. There was nothing special about the phone on the outside, so I went to read the note. My eyes struggled to see the words in the almost dark.

'_What are you thinking, Bella? This isn't an answer. We all though you'd be better soon enough, but I guess we were wrong. Pay attention now: If you dare take those pills I will call the police and tell them o hurry over there. I'm sure you'll love all that attention you'll get. Also the phone is your's now. You can call me whenever you need. We're not supposed to bother you anymore but you need a friend right now. I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you myself when I dropped this off, but it was only a slight chance you would actually come here._

_Love always, Alice.'_

She expects talking on the phone every once n a while will make things better. How can I even try to be normal after this? Alice ruined the aura of the house. It' was against me and I had to get out.

I couldn't go home, Jake would have Charlie worried. Half the town could be looking again. The truck would be too obvious and loud it they were looking for me. However, if Edward left all his stuff maybe he left his car. I hurried to the garage which was congenitally unlocked.

It was there, doors unlocked and gas tank full. I open the visor and the keys fell down, just like people did in the 50's. I prayed the car would start after just sitting here for all these months. I never drove his Volvo before and I hope he could forgive me especially after what I planned.

It didn't take me long to drive to the cliffs by Jacobs house. The railing dividing the road and the water below was thin. I wondered idly if I should call someone before I did this, since I didn't leave a note, or if it would be better if I just disappeared for ever like the Cullens. I felt awful because what I was doing to Charlie and Renée, but there was no going back now. I picked up the phone not sure who I planned to call.

The background picture took my breath away. It was a picture of Edward and me at prom. We looked happy and young and as carefree as a vampire/human couple could be. That was the straw that broke the horses back. I knew I would never be that way again. I let go of every thought going through my mind besides Edward. I closed my eyes and drove off the cliff.

**So what do you think of that cliff hanger (pun intended). More of the story will follow if I get reviews or story favorites or alerts telling me someone wants to know what happens. Checkout my other stories of you like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to my two favorite shows NCIS and Terminator: SCC. Are there any other Twilight fans who watch these shows.**

Edward's POV

That whole plane ride I tried not to think. I already knew what I had to do and I rather not convince my self otherwise. Alice warned me that Bella was going through a really bad patch and she was to far away to do anything about it. This was going to be the second hardest thing I would ever have to do. Saying goodbye was the most difficult more painful then my Change and still hurting.

She believed every word of what I said. I saw the pain in her eyes just before I walked away. I heard her calls for miles the whole time I fought to not turn back to her. Now I had to go back and watch over her- I can't talk to her, I can't help her when she trips, I can't comfort her when she misses her mom or has a nightmare. I can't go to her and beg her to take me back, no matter how much I want to; I don't want to put her life in danger anymore.

Only a rough bump alerted me that I arrived. Minutes later I exited the plane into the dark night. Seconds after that my cell phone rang. As expected it was Alice.

"She's at our house. I think she's going to go home soon though. I'm not sure though she keeps changing her mind. Get to her fast just in case."

"In case…"

"Things aren't looking good. A lot worse then when I last talked to you."

"So what will get me there fastest?"

"Look straight to your left. The GPS is in the dashboard you'll have to take it out. It's your only option at this point. Bella needs you." CLICK

I looked only to see a police car left in the shadows outside a donut shop. Is she serious? Suddenly I got a text message. Alice again. 'Do it now'

So I did exactly what she told me too. No one even looked twice at me the whole way to Forks. With the sirens on people were out of my way and I got there in a half an hour. I ditched the car just over the town line, leaving no trace of me in it. From there I ran to my house arrived just as I saw my Volvo speed off. Bella's truck was in the dive way. It seemed to me that Bella was running away. As quiet as the night I followed her staying a mile or two away just incase she turned back around. Even in the dark there was still the off chance she'd see me. Times like this I wished I could read her mind.

Then without warning it was near silent, beside the sound of waves up ahead. Bella had stopped her car. I got closer just to see why but still was far away so that her eyes wouldn't notice. She had just closed a cell phone and her then eyes. Before I knew it she drove my car off the cliffs. As I ran to the spot she was last at, I heard the splash.

All the worse thoughts flooded my mind. I force myself to remember there was still a chance. With that in mind I jumped down into the water. I could feel the water was cold even to my standards. It was too dark to see much more then outlines of the sandy floor. In the near distance I could see my car and the limp figure inside it. I swam to her even faster then I knew I could. I tore the door off, and then her buckle. She was unconscious and had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding badly. She must have hit her head during the fall. Then as fast as I did before I swam the girl I love to the surface.

As soon as I got to a cave where I began to check how Bella was I heard a noise behind me. I turn to see a figure move towards us.

**So who do you think it is…Alice, a wolf, Victoria…some other character. Review and I write faster. Add it to your alerts and it will be sent to you after completion. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Oh and just to let all of you know I really love cliff hangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

This story has a lot of my own views that would probably be considered conservation. I do not belong to any religion because I'm dedicated so I don't mean to offend anyone.

Thank you Karen for reading this chapter and helping me in the tough parts.

Disclaimer-I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own twilight.

**You do not have a soul. You are a soul. You have a body. C.S Lewis **

Edward's Pov-

I didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind me. The wolf could be smell from miles away. When matter right now was Bella was dying. Never before have I heard such a faint heartbeat. Each beat was weaker then the pervious, each breath farther apart. I knew not even if I bit her would she survive. Desperately I started CPR knowing it would help, but I had to try. Behind me the wolf, Sam talked.

"Get off of our land you know the treaty still holds. I will kill you if you don't leave now."

I didn't even realize that I was responding to him. "Bella…have to save her…can't leave her…please."

I continued with the CPR the wolf, had stopped talking, he was thinking about going to get help for Bella. By the time he was ready to leave time had ran out. Bella Swan, the love of my life, died. My biggest fear had come true. Bella was dead, it was entirely my fault.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and if I had tears I would be crying. I couldn't live in a world where she was dead. Knowing it was the only way I first kissed Bella's forehead and whispered "I love you" and then went to bit her neck. Before I was halfway there, the boy behind me phased into a beast. I didn't stop him as he tore me limb from limb.

Bella's Pov-

I woke up in our meadow with no idea how I got here. I wasn't alone so I knew I wasn't dreaming. Beside me was Edward. Somehow he was sleeping but, that was impossible. There was one more person out here with us. A woman with long blonde white hair stood there watching us. She wore a blue dress that was set up the way the ancient Greeks wore theirs and no shoes.

"Hello Bella. My name is Destiny. I control the fate of the world with the help of thousands of angels. I am s-"

I had to interrupt her, "I died didn't I?" I was so stupid. Why did I do it? "Why is Edward here he can't die."

"If you remember the stories werewolves can kill vampires. One killed him for going to bite you after you died. He knew it wouldn't save you, but he didn't want to live in a world without you."

Behind me I heard Edward sigh, as if he was still tired, but when he saw me he looked wide awake.

"Bella are you ok? I thought I was going to loose you. Wait…how are we in the meadow? Who is she?"

Density spoke again starting off with her name and what she does, the same thing she said to me before I cut her off. "I am sorry. I am the real reasons you too are here. Because of the vast numbers of people in the world my kind have long ago stop keeping track of mystical and supernatural creatures. Generally, with Bella being 1 of only 5 to ever not do so, humans stay away from non-humans, if they can help it. When I saw Edward and his family had began school and stopped killing humans I should have had them watched over too. Instead I incidentally let you both slip through the cracks."

Edward then asked, "You mean we made our own fate? I thought that was only possible on Terminator movies and stuff like that."

"Yes. I don not mean to say that mortals have no free will, though. We guide them through life with things that would be smart to do or that would make the person happy. Sometimes people are more independent without us on making choices but we are there for the rest. Everyone alive was born with a soul mate already chosen, not by us, before their soul was given a body. People are reborn until they find their other half. When they do they get to stay together forever in heaven. What we do is try to get the soul mates together."

My mind was swimming with all the new information I had to sort through. Surprisingly I only had one question.

"Are Edward and I soul mates?"

Destiny smiled and said, "Yes, you were supposed to meet in 1952 at a classical music performance. When he became a vampire we thought that it would never happen so we were planning to see if you could find a new soul mate, but I am finding out it doesn't work like that. You two didn't even have to look to find each other as it was meant to be. Even our mistake couldn't keep you apart."

This lead to another question, "Do we get to go to heaven."

Her smile faded. "I am afraid you can't. Not yet at least. Instead of the two of you becoming ghost as you would have because of your needs you get another chance to find each other. You will be reborn and the cycle will continue as it would have originally until you find each other."

Edward now asked, "Can't we stay here together?"

Neither of us was ready to say goodbye again. The last time we were separated did us no good at all.

"It doesn't work that way. You have until midnight, that 1 hour and 20 minutes. If you wish to check on your families look through the lake up ahead and you will be able to see them. I must go now, just say my name if you have anymore questions. I'll see you both soon." She then abruptly disappeared in a swirling light.

Edward began to speak before I could, "Bella, I am so sorry I did this to you. I was planning to come back. I never wanted to leave you in the first place but I was scared I would just ruin your chance of a relatively normal life. I really do love you."

"I love you too Edward. You don't have to be sorry I made my mistakes. It was so stupid of me to do all of this."

Before I could blame my self anymore Edward kissed me like he never did before. Here there were no boundaries needed. When we pulled apart we just held each other not ready for the fact that it will be a while before we are together again after tonight.

After a few moments Edward mentioned the lake. I just nodded. I knew what I would see we would be very painful, it would be all my fault. We walked hand and hand trying to keep strong for the other. Not sure what to do we just looked down. Through the clear water we say everyone from school in the assembly room. Many were crying.

_Mr. Banner our old biology teacher stood at the podium on stage. "As you all know Friday evening two of our students were killed in a car accident. School will be closed for that day and counseling is available for any who need it. Edward Cullen was as bright a young man I've ever seen. Bella Swan was a caring intelligent young lady. I'm sure it was obvious to anyone who has seen them how much they loved each other. My heart goes out to both their families. They will both be missed terribly." _

That was more painful then I expected. The scene then changed to the Cullen house, now full of people.

_Esme was dry sobbing in a corner, Carlisle just held her, looking as if he was crying too. Emmett stood facing out the window clearly upset but trying to stay strong. Alice and Rose were on the couch trying to comfort each other. Jasper was out of the house, clearly unable to deal with everyone else's emotions and his own at the same time. _

I looked at Edward who never looked so sad or so much in pain. Not knowing what to say I just hugged him. Before I could brace myself the scene changed once more.

_This time we were in my house. Charlie was almost unrecognizable. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, on top of that his face was puffy red and he hasn't shaven in a while. _

_In his hand was a picture of me from my childhood. I was dressed as a princess and had tried to put make up on but messed up so badly. Lipstick covered my face. _

Without thought I whispered, "I'm sorry daddy." A tear crept down my cheek.

_I then saw Renee in the yellow cabinet kitchen; her head was on Phil's. I wished I could see her face. I could hear her sob, "I was supposed to go first not her. She's my baby girl. Why her Phil? I haven't even seen her in months." This brought on even more heartbreaking crying._

I felt as if my heart was torn out of me. How could I've done this to them? The scene change once more, to a television inside the only decent dinner in town.

_Friday evening this Forks Township lost to of its residents. From what we know Bella Swan 18 and her boyfriend Edward Cullen18 were visiting each other for the first time since Mr. Cullen moved. After taking a drive they lost control of the car, possible avoiding some kind of animal, driving off a cliff. Ms. Swan's body has been recovered and her funeral is Wednesday and is open for everyone. Mr. Cullen's body has yet to be found but his memorial will be directly after the funeral. _

Edward was silent but held me tightly in his arms. We didn't talk except for occasional "I love you." Too soon Destiny came back.

"It's time."

I began to cry and beg, "No please no. Not yet please no." I held on to Edward tighter.

He looked right into my eyes and said" Bella I promise I will find you. No matter what we'll be together again. I love you."

I didn't even get to say it back when we both disappeared in the swirling light.

Narrative

7 months and 4 weeks later Edward Anthony Collins was born in Chicago

Illinois. 1 month and 2 days after that Isabelle 'Belle" Marie Swain was born in Juneau Alaska. Both were born healthy with all ten fingers and toes yes neither babies cried when they were born.


	4. Chapter 4

16 years later

Bella's POV

Dance practice ran later then usual tonight, causing me to miss the bus that would drop me off a few blocks away from home. I fad to resort to my back up option of going to a café where my friend Amanda-Kate worked, and hope she could give me a lift. It was Thursday so I wasn't certain she was going to be there and I decided to call her and check. Hardly looking I punched in the numbers and started talking as soon as I heard someone pick up.

"Hey, Mandy-Kayy are you working tonight, I need a ride home."

I was shocked when the voice I heard on the phone was a man's.

"Oh, you have the wrong number. I-"

I couldn't hear what he said next because some college age guys were goofing off near by on skate boards, being obnoxiously loud. A couple of them wouldn't stop staring at me, giving me the creeps. The voice on the phone asked,

"Are you ok? What's that noise?"

Slightly shaking, due to the fact I frightened easily, I replied, "Just some skate punks, I'm not exactly walking through the friendliest of neighborhoods. Sorry I dialed your number."

I almost hung up when he said, "I can stay on the line if it makes you feel safer."

I nearly sighed in relief- I was already dreading the seconds between hanging up and redialing.

"I would really appreciate it. I'm Belle by the way."

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you."

"You too, I'm not keeping you from doing anything am I?"

"No, I'm just packing. My family and I are moving tomorrow." His tone of voice was a little upset.

"Where too?" I asked trying to keep conversation going.

"Juneau, my dad's a lawyer and a new firm just opened up."

"The Collins and Yeash firm?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" He sounded just about as surprised as I was.

"I live in Juneau; the firm is about a mile from the high school."

Then, slightly nervous, he asked, "Is that in the not so friendly neighborhood?"

"Oh, no. I'm just walking home from dance, I missed the bus. My friend works nearby and I'm going to see if she can give me a ride."

That reminded me of something I was subtly aware of. Edward's voice was hypnotic and I was completely engaged in the conversation.

"I'm there now, thank you so much for staying on the phone."

"Don't mention it, maybe we'll actually get to meet each other."

I liked the sound of that, but there were two schools in the area and I didn't even know how old he was.

"What grade are you in?"

"I am a sophomore at Kingsly High, well starting Monday at least."

"Wow the world just got smaller, I am too."

"Well then it was fate that you called; now I'll know someone."

In a school of 2000 it was unlikely.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, then."

"Bye Belle"

After I hung up the phone, I took a minute to let everything sink in. Never before have I been comfortable talking to someone- let alone someone I didn't know- on the phone. I talked to Edward just like I would talk to Amanda-Kate, and I've known her since the 3rd grade. Our conversation was easy to keep going and his voice was so familiar, though I was sure I've never heard it before. It wasn't possible to forget a voice like his.

I didn't believe in fate before now- it just didn't make sense then. Now I understood. Fate was real and things happened for a reason. I'm supposed to meet Edward for a reason I don't even know yet. Confused and still in shock I ran in to tell everything to Amanda-Kate.

This chapter was kind of a filler to get Edward and Bella (Belle) to meet. I know what you're all thinking, well besides how cliché this is, 'What kinda name is Amanda-Kate?"

Well it was going to be the name of my baby-think-it-over (the robot baby schools hand out) based on my two best friends but I changed it to Abby. In here I secretly added in the names of a few of my friends so have fun trying to guess who's.

Sorry this isn't that greatly edited-I'm writing at school.


End file.
